Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online and/or mobile payments and more particularly to using images to automate the provision of user information to a user information form that may be used in making online and/or mobile payments.
Related Art
More and more consumers are purchasing items and services over electronic networks such as, for example, the Internet. Consumers routinely purchase products and services from merchants and individuals alike. The transactions may take place directly between a conventional or on-line merchant or retailer and the consumer, and payment is typically made by entering user information such as user financial information (e.g., credit card information.) Transactions may also take place with the aid of an on-line or mobile payment service provider such as, for example, PayPal, Inc. of San Jose, Calif. Such payment service providers can make transactions easier and safer for the parties involved. Purchasing with the assistance of a payment service provider from the convenience of virtually anywhere using a mobile device is one main reason why on-line and mobile purchases are growing very quickly.
As mentioned above, online and/or mobile payments typically require that a user provide a variety of user information. For example, users may be required to sign up for an account with a payment service provider by providing a name, an address, financial information, and/or a variety of other information known in the art, in order to make a payment. In another example, payments may simply require user to provide a variety of financial information. Conventionally, users are provided forms in which they must manually key in such information using an input device on a computer system. The process of manually keying in user information to forms is time-consuming and error-prone, which can lead to user dissatisfaction.
Thus, there is a need for an improved user information provision system.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.